


Feels Like A Prayer

by Bittodeath



Series: Sell Your Body To The Night (Prostitute!Anakin AU) [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Suggestion, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Prostitute Anakin Skywalker, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: AU in which Anakin is a prostitute on Coruscant, and a mechanic, with an arrangement with the clones.*Obi-Wan needs a break - scratch that, he needs torelax. So Cody gives him an address.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Sell Your Body To The Night (Prostitute!Anakin AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158719
Comments: 18
Kudos: 165





	Feels Like A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> The parts of this series are independant from each other, though they are organized chronologically.

Obi-Wan lets out a sigh and rubs his eyes tiredly. Thank the Force they're coming back to Coruscant for leave, he's _exhausted_ and a ball of nerve.

"General?"  
"Yes, Cody?" he replies to his commander, sitting opposite from him and handling about just as many datapads.  
"You seem to... need a break", Cody carefully says.

He seems... careful, hesitant in the Force, and yet determined. That's enough to get Obi-Wan's attention. He feels Cody steel himself. The commander writes down something on a piece of flimsi and hands it to him.

"Once we're on Coruscant, go there. Say I sent you. Just... don't arrest him? You'd start a riot. And Fox really wouldn't be happy with you."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows climb up the more Cody talks. So, his commander has decided to give him an in into something illegal, just to get him to relax. Well.

"Thank you for your consideration, Cody", he replies.

It takes him a long time before he finally has the time to go into the lower levels. He chose neutral clothes, not wanting to attract attention, and hides his face under his hood. He stops, dumbfounded, once he arrives, and checks the address again: Cody sent him to a repair shop. Which, all considered, is very probably a front. The shop is closed at this hour. He stills goes up, and finally notices the rather obvious red light at the door. He nearly chokes, finally getting Cody's point. The door opens just as he's about to turn on his heels and run away.

"Finally. I thought you might never come. Cody told me he sent you", a young, cheerful voice says, and Obi-Wan's stomach plummets. "Come in. I've been waiting to meet you."

He looks up, ready to bolt, and meets cheerful blue eyes set in a young, attractive face, framed by dark blond curls. He's gorgeous, and he knows it, but there's something gentle about him that sets Obi-Wan at ease. He gulps, nods, and steps inside. The young man clicks a button, and lightly guides him inside, with a warm, soft touch to the small of his back.

"Make yourself at ease", he says. "I'm Anakin. Tea? Caff?"

Obi-Wan looks at him, bewildered. He can safely say he never hired a sex-worker and doesn't quite know the protocol, but he expected something more... matter of fact. Anakin doesn't seem to be in any hurry, though, and he's dressed in simplistic, comfortable pants and sleeveless shirt. Nothing like some he's seen on the street. He looks more like a mechanic, and Obi-Wan wonders again if maybe he misunderstood something.

"Don't look so spooked", Anakin chuckles. "You're here to relax. Let go of things. Forget the world outside for a bit."

Obi-Wan finds himself sitting down on a couch that's seen better days, a cup of warm tea - kriffing _sapir_ of all things - in his hands, his cloak hung by the door.

"Jedi, always so stressed", Anakin tssks, fingers gently digging into his hair to massage his scalp. "Let's play a game: tonight, I'm the one in control. You've got nothing to do but enjoy yourself", he purrs against his ear, and Obi-Wan startles, tea sloshing over the rim of his mug.

His hands are trembling slightly around the mug even as he lifts it to his lips. This place has a comfortable aura to it, lived in, _bright_. He feels the shades of clones in the Force - they come here, often enough to leave an imprint behind, and it's a place they love. He feels... another shade he knows, and doesn't linger on. There are secrets he'd rather not know, and Anakin's fingers are doing something magic with his scalp that makes him groan. His cup is empty - he sets it down and bends his head, letting himself enjoy the strong fingers kneading his nape, the top of his back. Sliding under his clothes, over his torso, making him shiver and close his eyes. Relaxing as he sinks into the couch, leans his head on the backrest, and opens his eyes with a gasp when those same fingers rub his nipple.

Anakin is looking at him, his sharp blue eyes focused on him, intense, and he feels himself growing hot under that gaze. Anakin slinks around the couch and kneels in front of him, between his legs, and his brain is sluggish enough that it takes him far too long to understand what's happening. When he does, Anakin already has his still soft cock in hand, and is lowering his mouth over the head. Kriff. It's been... far too long since Obi-Wan last had time for this, and Anakin's mouth is soft, wet and warm, welcoming him, farther and farther even as he hardens and fills his throat.

Anakin moans and looks at him, taking him deeper and deeper until his nose is brushing with Obi-Wan's stomach. He pants lightly, fingers clenched on the couch, holding off, holding off, and when he's about to break from the slick bobbing motion, Anakin pulls off.

"Come with me", Anakin says softly, and takes his hands, makes him stand up and guides him to a nearby room.

A bedroom, with a large bed looking far more comfortable than it has any right to. Calloused hands undress him and he finds himself standing, shivering, and yet hot, with Anakin at his back kissing his nape and running his fingers over him, as though he's mapping him out.

"Tell me, _mesh'la_ , do you like it if I play with your hole? Tonight is for you. Tell me what you like, what you want", a warm breath against his ear, "What will make you scream? What will break you control enough that you'll shake my walls?"

Fingers skim against his balls, his taint, and brush against his hole. He groans, low and slow, and feels Anakin smirk against his skin.

"Ah, so you want me inside of you. You want to feel me deep in there", he says, flattening his palm lover his stomach, making his cock twitch with want. "I'm going to take you apart, Obi-Wan, and you will love every second of it."

Obi-Wan squirms at his name, at the way he says it, like it's honey on his tongue.

"Please", he finally manages to reply, and it's the first word he said to Anakin.

The Negotiator, speechless because of a whore. What a fine negotiator indeed. He can't bring himself to mind, not when Anakin is making him lay on the bed on his stomach, not when those hands start to massage his shoulders, his back, his buttocks and he melts slowly into nothingness. Or rather, until he is nothing but sensations.

The slick fingers that breach him are a surprise and he gasps and moans, rolling his hips down into the sheets.

"That's it", Anakin croons, voice low sending shivers down his spine. "That's it, good boy, taking my fingers so well", and he thrusts back on the fingers, feeling his pleasure climb just from this, from the warm praises, and from the way Anakin touches him. "That's it, ssh, I know, I know, it's a lot, but you take my fingers so well, you should see yourself... Don't come yet. Don't come yet, Obi-Wan. Ssh, I know."

Obi-Wan realizes quite suddenly that the muffled moans and wanton cries he ears are his own as he rides back on two of Anakin's fingers, his cock still dragging into the sheets. He's going to come. He's going to- Anakin tells him not to and he sobs, fighting back the heady pleasure.

"That's it, good boy", Anakin purrs. "I'm going to count down from thirty, and when I tell you, you're going to come."

Obi-Wan whimpers but nods shakily into the bed, the fingers relentless even as Anakin counts down and –

"Come, Obi-Wan", and he does, gasping and wailing into the sheets.

He must have passed out, because when he opens his eyes, he's on his back and Anakin is cleaning him up.

"Ssh, go back to sleep. The gods know you need it. We can go again in the morning if you want."

He manages to mumble something that does sound like "What about you?" and for a second, he almost feels a warm, luminous presence cradling his soul.  
"Gotta go back to work", Anakin says with a chuckle. _"Sleep, Obi-Wan"_.

Obi-Wan feels momentary offence at feeling the strong sleep suggestion go past his lax shields, then wonder - and then nothing, as he seamlessly slips into sleep.

Obi-Wan comes to slowly, to muffled voices talking on the other side of a wall. He's alone in the large bed and his body feels... almost liquid. The night before slowly comes back to his mind, bringing a hefty load of questions with it. He sits up and stretches, looking around. The bedroom is heavily decorated - not a neutral place, but home. There's a set of hangers on the wall, and what looks like robes on them. He gets up, grabs one, and drapes it over his naked body. The cut and fabric are eerily familiar. Those are Jedi robes.

The door opens easily, giving him a good view of the living room, and farther, to the kitchen. Anakin is there, smiling and laughing. The other is sitting next to him, eating cereals from a bowl. He easily recognizes a clone - out of armour, merely wearing his blacks. The man freezes upon noticing him, and then scrambles to get his armour, which is on the couch. Obi-Wan watches as Anakin smirks and sets the bowl on top of the armour, the soldier disappearing with a laugh. It's only Anakin and him, now.

"You have questions", Anakin says, waving him forward. "Sit."

He finds himself with another cup of tea, which was brewed for a little too long. No matter, he didn't come here to get _tea_.

"You're Force-sensitive", he finally starts with, and Anakin rolls his eyes.  
“Tell me something new", he says. "If it's about the suggestion, no, I won't apologize because I got paid to make you sleep. Your men are worried about you, and you clearly needed it."

There's... a lot to unpack there.

"As to why you didn't feel me before, that's because I'm shielded. Apparently I'd be a prey of choice for Darksiders, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. So, I shield."

He feels a clumsy poke against his own shields, and looks as Anakin lowers his and- Force he's so bright, Obi-Wan never met someone so powerful. Anakin smiles, and shrugs.

"The people who come here either want a mechanic or a whore. Only Jedi would ask uncomfortable questions."

Obi-Wan recognizes a sign to back away when he's given one. Besides, given what he's currently wearing, it's rather obvious how Anakin came to learn shielding.

"You are... a strange person", he finally settles on, and Anakin laughs.  
"Not stranger than you all lunatics waving laser swords around and jumping from karking buildings."

Anakin takes his empty mug and sets it in the sink, before crowding him against the table.

"Besides, you were the one screaming out my name. I'm guessing it's been some time since you had a rodeo."

Obi-Wan feels himself flush at Anakin's crude implications, and gasps when he finds himself hoisted up onto the table, the robes falling open around his body.

"What do you say? Think I can fuck you good enough you'll think about me, alone in your bunk? Fuck yourself on your fingers and imagine it's my cock?"

The more Anakin talks, the redder Obi-Wan is - and the harder he becomes. Anakin trails a finger up the underside of his cock.

"Look at you, _Councillor_. You want it that bad, uh?"

He nods slowly, breathing hard. He wants it. He wants it far more than he should.  
The pad of Anakin's fingers press against his hole, and Obi-Wan lets out a whimper. He's still relaxed from the evening before, not quite open exactly, but...

"Please fuck me _now_ ", he says, and Anakin looks at him.

"You want to feel it", he says, almost purring. "You want to sit in that chair of yours and be reminded of how good and hard I fucked you."  
"Yes", he breathes, and Anakin nods and moves away to open a drawer.

He puts the lube on the table, along with a condom.

"That one is optional", Anakin says, tapping his finger against the condom. "Only if you want it."

Obi-Wan's eyes widen, and he frantically shakes his head. "Like this", he breathes, "bare."

Anakin nods and kisses him, gently, slowly hoisting his leg up onto his shoulder, opening him, spreading him, while his free hand lubes up his cock. Obi-Wan would admire his strength if he weren't so turned on, holding on for dear life as Anakin slowly, _slowly_ presses in. It _burns_ , he's not stretched enough, but Anakin takes it slow and he loves it, loves how he feels himself be stretched open to accommodate him. Anakin is panting in his ear, holding him close and tight.

"You're wondering", he breathes, "if I'm just that big, or if it's because you were impatient. I know you're feeling it deep. Tell me what you like."  
"Th-This", Obi-Wan answers, gripping his arms tight, "I like this."

Anakin chuckles darkly.

"Alright darling, you don't have enough brains left to answer me. I get it, really I do. Can you still scream for me, though? Can you be good for me?"

Obi-Wan nods, and Anakin slowly presses him down until he's laying over the table, backside hanging over the edge, knee hooked over Anakin's shoulder. He hadn't realized his shoulders were quite so large, but he loves it. Anakin carefully winds his other leg over his forearm, and gives him a wicked grin.

"You're still so tight, that ass deserves a good pounding. What a waste."

Obi-Wan scrambles, fingernails dragging against the table.

"Give it to me", he pleads, because Anakin is fully inside him now, and he's _not moving_. He's just. Sitting there, spearing him open, like Obi-Wan isn't trying to fuck himself on his cock, like he isn't ready to beg just to be fucked like he wants to be.

"Anything for you", Anakin promises, pulling out, pinning Obi-Wan down to the table and fucking him hard enough that the table creaks and rattles - and then, Anakin adjusts the angle and nails his prostate, and Obi-Wan wails and oh, oh kriff, people are going to hear him, people are-  
"Let them hear you", Anakin replies, and he apparently said that out loud, "let them hear how good you're being for me, fuck, you're sucking me in, so tight", he gasps, and Obi-Wan wails as he feels the pleasure build, precum pooling on his stomach.

Anakin bends him in half to kiss him, though it's less kissing and more panting into each other's mouths, and Obi-Wan jerks when Anakin closes his hand around his cock and moves it in time with his thrusts.

"That's it, that's it, come all over yourself, all over that pretty face of yours, gods I want to mess you up, c'mon Obi-Wan, I know you can do it, be good for me."

Obi-Wan sobs and clenches down as he spills, indeed hitting his own face, though most lands on his chest, while Anakin rabbits inside of him and releases deep inside of him. Anakin slowly pulls out and releases him, and lets out a breathless chuckle.

"Hang on, I'll get something to clean you up", he says, and comes back with a soft cloth to wipe his face. "Mmh. The beard makes it even messier", he ponders.

In the end, he brings a bowl of water and uses it to carefully remove everything from Obi-Wan's beard before it has a chance to dry.

"C'mon, time for cuddles", Anakin says, picking him up and bringing him back to the bedroom.  
"I don't need-"  
"Yes you do", Anakin replies. "You need cuddles. Can you sleep some more?"

Obi-Wan hums.

"I don't need-"  
"Stubborn as a bantha, for once no one lied to me", Anakin grumbles. "Sleep", he adds. "You need it."  
"But you-"  
"Need sleep too", Anakin cuts him. "I work mostly at night, the shop is just to put some butter on my bread. Sleep. Then you can go back to the Temple", he trails a gentle finger down Obi-Wan's cheek. "And, who knows. Maybe you'll come back to me."

**Author's Note:**

>  _mesh'la_ : pretty, beautiful (Mando'a).


End file.
